


black eyes and feathers

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Demon Dean, Demon Winchesters, Gen, Insecurity, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Theological Angels And Demons, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest Castiel thinks Dean's being a little silly, but that wouldn't be fair to say out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black eyes and feathers

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #4: Change

Mary looked down into the angel’s huge, concerned eyes and immediately caved. Her youngest had nothing on Castiel Shurley, she thought wryly, allowing him inside and closing the door on the sound of him scurrying upstairs.

It had been a few days since Castiel had seen Dean, and he was beyond worried. It wasn’t for nothing that most people who knew them described them as ‘attached at the hip’, and Castiel hadn’t even had a chance to talk to Dean since Thursday afternoon. He hadn’t been at school on Friday, and no matter how many times he’d tried to text, call, or visit, he’d always been rebuffed. He was glad Mrs. Winchester had finally given in, because he’d almost been resolved to waiting on their stoop until Dean himself told him to get lost.

“Dean?” Castiel called, knocking on Dean’s bedroom door. He hadn’t even looked in any of the other rooms, somehow knowing that Dean would be holed up in there. Whenever he received radio silence from Dean, it was usually because his demon friend was trying to work through something – and working through something, for Dean, usually meant finding someplace to hide and brood.

He heard shuffling from beyond the door, along with a few growled out curses regarding treacherous mothers. “Go away, Cas!” Dean’s muffled voice came through the door, and the demon on the other side gave the barrier a smack for good measure.

If Dean thought that would be enough to deter him, though, he was sadly mistaken. “Dean, I’m not leaving until you tell me to _face to face,_ so you might as well open the door!”

Dean did, eventually – though it was several minutes before the door creaked open. Castiel pushed his way inside, letting it fall closed behind him, and froze when he finally took a good look at Dean’s face.

“Oh,” he said.

“Yeah,” Dean miserably agreed, blinking eyes that had shuttered over in a solid film of black. There was no hint of white or of the natural green of his friend’s eyes, and as Castiel kept on staring silently, Dean groaned and flopped back on his bed. “I’ve been trying to make it stop for _days._ Mom says it’s normal, but–”

“It is, though,” Castiel interrupted, sensing Dean’s upset. “That’s what they said in class, remember? It’s a side-effect of coming into your power–”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘your body is growing and changing and it’s natural and beautiful’,” Dean quoted, voice dripping with biting sarcasm. “It’s _embarrassing,_ Cas. Everyone’s gonna laugh when they find out I can’t make ‘em go back to normal.”

“Why would they laugh?”

“‘Cause if I can’t even control _this–”_ A frustrated gesture towards his face. “–what the hell am I gonna do when I _really_ start coming into my powers? I’m a fucking freak.”

Castiel bristled, his own barely-controlled reaction to hearing such self-deprecation uttered in his presence causing a few papers to flutter off Dean’s desk. “Nobody made a fuss when I couldn’t put my wings away for two weeks.”

“Yeah, ‘cause wings are _cool,_ Cas.”

“No, that was all due to _you,_ making everyone else behave,” Castiel insisted, feeling oddly victorious when the demon blushed, like it was supposed to be a secret. “Do you think I’d do any less for you?”

“Nah,” Dean eventually said, trying for nonchalance and failing, the relief and affection completely bare to Castiel’s heightened senses. “Thanks, Cas.”

“No problem,” Castiel easily agreed, throwing himself down onto the bed beside Dean. “It was stupid of you to assume I wouldn’t defend you to the best of my ability in the first place.”

“Ugh, shut _up,”_ Dean groaned, rolling away, but his laughter was the only thanks Castiel needed.


End file.
